It's Emma's First Christmas
by Proud Degrassian
Summary: They say miracles always tend to happen at Christmas time, and one could certainly happen to one Christine Nelson and her little baby daughter Emma with help from her fellow classmates and the wonderful, caring staff of Degrassi Junior High
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school at Degrassi Junior High before the Christmas Holidays began and everyone was extremely excited for it!

Well, almost everyone.

Christine Nelson, otherwise known as 'Spike' to many of her fellow classmates, wasn't exactly too keen on this year's festivities.

She was extremely stressed out, not only about her latest marks in many of her classes, but also about how she would be able to give her six month old daughter Emma a fantastic first Christmas which was only five days away.

Getting a job was simply out of the question due to the fact that she had NO experience in anything that was available out there, and what little jobs that were offered to kids her age barely paid well to begin with.

She couldn't even ask her Mom for any money either because they too were barely just getting by as is.

Not only did they have the Hair Salon business to keep up with and running, they also had to maintain the rent and utilities of their small apartment as well.

As for Shane, what little he gave her in terms of 'Child Support' from his own allowance went straight to a package of diapers and six jars of baby food that barely kept them secured for less than two and a half weeks.

Once they were all bought, there was barely any money left over to get anything else...let alone save up for certain special occasions such as the one that was quickly approaching.

Christine was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the bell ring to signify lunch hour as the rest of Mr. Garcia's Grade Nine class quickly filed out of the room towards the cafeteria.

"Spike!?...Spike, come on! It's lunch hour." Erica Farrell replied as she and her twin sister Heather gently shook Christine's shoulders.

"Huh? Oh...thanks." Spike quietly mumbled as she slowly got up from her desk and followed the twins out the door.

"Are you OK, Spike? You've been lost in thought for most of this morning!" inquired Heather. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just got a lot on my mind lately."

"Is it about your grades?" asked Erica.

"Yeah, partially. But I truly wish that was it...I really want to do something special for Emma's first Christmas, but I've got no money to do so. Shane only offers me twenty bucks and that goes straight into diapers and food. I can't ask my Mom for any money cause she has her own expenses to deal with, such as keeping us within house and home as well as her hair salon business up and running. She barely has enough left over for groceries once both are paid off."

"What a drag! I wish we could do something to help you out, Spike!"

"Thanks Heather, but it's too late. We only have five more days left til Christmas and I feel so horrible not being able to do anything about it. A baby's first Christmas should be a magical, special time. It's considered the first of many moments and memories to treasure for years to come and yet here I am at a complete and utter loss."

"Don't be Spike. It's not your fault, times are tough for a lot of people these days!" Erica concluded as they finally reached the cafeteria. "Whoa, talk about a holiday overload!"

The entire cafeteria was fully decorated to the hilt with tons of garland of every colour hanging over door frames and support pillars along with strands of Christmas lights, paper chains, wreaths, Christmas cards, stockings and a very huge 'PEACE ON EARTH' sign hung on many of the walls, foiled shapes of snowflakes, stars and colourful circles dangled off the ceiling and to top it all off, a very large and tall Christmas tree stood front and centre, packed with even more garlands, ornaments, lights and popcorn strands.

A large snowflake crowned the top!

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel for the poor custodians who have the unfortunate task of taking all this stuff down when the holidays are over and done with! Hey, there's Liz...I'll save you guys a seat!" said Spike as she then rushed over to Liz's table and sat down. "Hey Liz!"

"Hi Spike. I couldn't help but notice how spaced out you've been for most of this morning...is everything alright?" Liz asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just got a lot on my mind right now, that's all. I was just telling the twins

how horrible I feel for not being able to get something special to commemorate Emma's first Christmas."

"Why not just make something instead? There's more to Christmas than just spending money, you know!"

"Yeah, I know that Liz...but still, it would be nice if she had at least something to look forward to and treasure for the rest of her life."

"Merry Christmas, Ladies!" greeted Doris Bell, the school's secretary as she sauntered past their table back towards the front of the cafeteria.

"Merry Christmas, Doris!" Spike replied back with a smile, though Liz could tell it really wasn't a true, genuine smile. "The school certainly has gone a bit overboard on the decorations this year, haven't they? I think we've got enough garland and lights here to decorate at least twenty or so dozen Christmas trees! Erica called it a holiday overload when we all walked in here!"

"I'd say. Maybe they should focus more on getting the furnace fixed instead!"

"Yeah, it sure is hot in here."

"You've got that right, Spike! Hey, Liz. The twins should be along shortly...they're just paying for their stuff now." said Lucy as she sat down next to Spike. "So, are you guys all set for the holidays?"

"No. Personally, I can't wait for this whole thing to be over...Christmas is so overrated. We don't even bother with it. My Mom says it's all just a hassle having to put everything up only to take it all down again a week later...what's the point?" exclaimed Liz as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Not really..." Spike replied with a sigh. "What about you, Lucy? Are your parents home for the holidays this year or are they still busy with work again?"

"Thankfully they're home this year which is nice for a change. I'm actually looking forward to this year's festivities!"

"Hey guys, Erica just came up with an excellent idea...go on, tell them!" Heather exclaimed as she and Erica finally joined Lucy, Liz and Spike for lunch.

"Alright, I was thinking maybe we could all be together for the holidays, right here at Degrassi!"

"Uh, that sounds great Erica, but how?" asked Lucy. "Wouldn't we be needing some kind of special permission to hold such an event?"

"OK Lucy, we're getting to that...here's how we'll do it. After lunch, Heather and I will go up to Mr. Lawrence's office and have a talk with him about our idea. If this works out and he says yes, we'll all be able to celebrate the holidays together as one and really make this a very special Christmas to remember!"

"But...what about our families, Erica? I'm not sure many would actually go for this idea. Remember, those same parents wanted me kicked out of Degrassi when I was pregnant with Emma simply for 'setting a bad example'!" Spike asserted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that...well, I guess it'll just take a lot of convincing! Come on, it wouldn't hurt to at least try, right?" Heather encouraged.

"It sounds crazy, but I'd say go for it! I wouldn't mind spending the holidays with all of you guys! Besides, I got nothing else better to do with my time for the next two weeks!" replied Liz.

"Alright then, wish us luck!" said Erica as she crossed her fingers.

"Good luck! Anyway, on another note...thank goodness those exams are finally over!" declared Spike, starting a new conversation.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine! You always do well in math!" Heather assured. "You got the highest mark last year!"

"Well, last year I had time to study!"

"Come on Spike, a baby can't take up that much of your time..."

"Are you kidding, Heather? You have to pay attention every minute!"

"You make her sound like a monster!" Erica said with a laugh.

"She seems like one, sometimes! I don't even know if I'm going to pass any of my exams. My marks are way down this year. I might flunk!"

"No way! Ms. 'Straight A' Nelson?" Lucy asked, giving Spike a gentle nudge with her elbow.

 _'Would Christine Nelson please report to Mr. Lawrence's Office? Christine Nelson to the Principal's Office!'_ Doris Bell announced over the P.A. system.

"That's me..." Spike grimaced as she got up from the table and began leaving the cafeteria, but as she made her way towards the doors, she bumped into her ex-boyfriend, Shane McKay.

"Hey Spike, how's Emma?" he asked with concern.

"Fine!" she spat in return...storming off.

"She won't even let me see her!" Shane groaned to his friend, Bryant Lester Thomas shortly after Spike had left.

"Forget about the baby, man! Just because you support her, doesn't mean you also have to worry about her all the time! I'm sure Spike's a good Mother towards her." Bryant said flatly.

"But she's my responsibility too...I'm her Father! I don't know why she's being so cold to me all of a sudden. She's been like this ever since the day we found out she was pregnant. We used to be going steady but now, she totally hates my guts for it. It was just a big mistake that technically shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

* * *

"Doris, Mr. Lawrence wanted to see me?" asked Spike as she walked into the main office.

"Oh, yes. Christine, come on in. Your babysitter had just stopped by to drop Emma off, she said she had an emergency and needed to attend to it immediately. Something about her Father being in an accident...Um, Bruce? Christine is here to pick up the baby." replied Doris as she rolled her chair over to Mr. Lawrence's door.

"Ah, yes..." Mr. Lawrence began as he carefully made his way out of his office carrying the bassinet with the baby laying inside, semi-wrapped in a yellow blanket. "She's very adorable, Christine."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Are you going to be alright carrying her back down to the cafeteria again by yourself?"

"Yeah, I should be Mr. Lawrence. Thanks again!"

"No problem!"

"Oh, and Christine...if there's anything else we can do for you, then please don't hesitate to ask." Doris added in before Christine had fully left the room.

"Thank you Doris. I will!" Spike said with a smile as she then left the office and slowly began making her way back towards the cafeteria.

* * *

It's been nearly ten minutes since Spike had been called up to the office which had now gotten the girls really worried for she still hadn't returned back yet.

"She's been up at Lawrence's Office now for quite a while. You don't think she's flunked, do you?" Heather asked.

"No way, it's too soon!" replied Lucy.

"She's worked so hard..." added in Erica. "It wouldn't be fair!"

Suddenly Liz stood up from her seat, looking over at the cafeteria doors just as Christine finally walked in. "Hey, there she is! And look who she's got!"

"It's Emma! Quick, let's clear some room so she can set her down!" said Heather as Lucy and Erica pushed their lunch trays aside.

"What's Emma doing here?" asked Lucy as Spike carefully set the bassinet down.

"Well, the girl that minds Emma during the day, her Dad got into an accident..." replied Spike as she sat down. "Oh, he's OK thank goodness, but she had to go tend to him so she dropped Emma off here! Looks like she's about to become Degrassi's latest attraction!"

Instantly, the entire student body had surrounded Spike's table just to see and admire the little bundle of joy, gasping in amazement and laughing at every cute thing she did.

"Just think, this is her first Christmas ever!" cooed Alexa. "You must be so very excited, Spike! I know I would be...she's so sweet!"

"Yeah, I guess." Spike replied back as she tried to mask the uncertainty and sadness in her voice.

Even though she had told the Farrell Twins and Liz about her true feelings towards the holidays this year, she really didn't want anyone else to know about her ordeal.

The last thing she needed to become on top of already being a typical teenage mother was also a charity case among her peers as well.

Keeping on a brave face, she looked up from Emma to see Shane McKay sitting a few tables down from hers, slowly nursing a can of pop and staring right back at them.

"Where can I get one of these?" she could hear Joey asking.

"I don't think so...!" Heather laughed, obviously answering Joey's question.

'Typical...' Spike thought to herself. 'He's so concerned for Emma's well being, yet doesn't even bother to come over here to see her like everyone else has...'

" _We apologize for the problems with our heating system. We are doing everything we can and I am confident that the temperatures will return to normal very soon. That is all!"_ Mr. Lawrence announced over the P.A. System.

After a few good minutes had pasted, the crowd of students eventually returned to their own seats to finish what was left of their lunches, finally giving Shane the opportunity to approach Spike's table and hopefully see his daughter for the very first time!

"Hi Emma." He murmured, brushing her cheek gently which grabbed the attention of Spike, the Twins, Lucy, Liz and Alexa, who took a step back with respect for some reason. "Can I hold her?"

"No!" was Spike's immediate, cold reply.

"Please, Spike? I've been helping with support for the past four months now with half of my allowance. I think it's only fair that I get to spend some quality time with her."

Spike turned to the Twins, Lucy and Liz for some kind of reassurance.

"Come on, Spike. It wouldn't hurt to let him hold her for at least a little while. He is her Father after all and he really has stepped up with some form of responsibility. Most boys wouldn't even do just that!" Erica replied.

"OK, but only for a bit!" Spike said as she got up from her seat, gently taking Emma out of her bassinet and carefully placing her into Shane's arms. "Make sure you have her head protected..."

Emma let out a small cry as Shane took hold of her.

"Hey Emma, it's Daddy!" he cooed as he then went back to his seat, cradling and rocking her gently.

"That was nice!" replied Heather as Spike sat down again.

"That's so beautiful!" said Alexa, nearly close to tears.

"They look so good together." added Liz.

"Yeah, they do!" said Spike.

Shane was thrilled to finally see and hold his daughter as he looked up at the girls and smiled.

"He sure is happy!" said Lucy. "Is this really Shane's first time seeing and holding Emma?"

"Yeah...don't ask why that is though...I really don't care to explain it at the moment."

Everyone nodded just as the cafeteria doors opened, grabbing the attention of Alexa and Joey Jeremiah.

"Hey, there's Louella...she's looking very exhausted and dirty to boot. I wonder what she had been doing all this time to get that way?" Alexa asked as she watched the janitor grab a drink from the fountain.

"I don't know...but I'm sure we'll find out shortly. Leave it up to Joey to know all the gritty details!" Lucy replied as the girls chuckled.

"Hey guys, Louella fixed the furnace!" Joey announced to everyone. "Not bad for a woman!"

"Oh, come on!" yelled Spike, throwing a chip at Joey as he quickly ran past their table.

"Women can do anything guys can do just as well!" added in Erica.

"Don't be so sexist, Joey!" Liz called out!

"Yeah!" added in Lucy and the Twins. "You Chauvinist!"

"Goofball!" Louella growled just as the bell rang to end lunch.

Shane carefully got up and walked back over to the girls' table, gently placing Emma back into her bassinet.

"There you go, Emma. Thanks for letting me hold her, Spike!"

"You're welcome." Spike replied as Shane began to walk away.

"Well, Heather and I are going up to Mr. Lawrence's Office now...we don't really know how long we'll be so if Mr. Garcia asks, let him know we're at the Principal's Office." said Erica as she and Heather began making their way towards the cafeteria doors.

"I will...and good luck, you two!"

"Yeah, totally! I hope all works out and he goes with it!" replied Lucy. "I think it would be super awesome to celebrate the holidays right here at Degrassi with all of our closest friends!"

"Same here!" added in Liz.

* * *

"Hi Doris, is Mr. Lawrence in? We'd like to speak to him about something." replied Erica as she and Heather entered the main office.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem...hold on a second." Doris began as she picked up the phone. "Mr. Lawrence, the Farrell Twins Erica and Heather are here to see you if that's alright with you?"

"Send them in." replied Mr. Lawrence as Doris hung up and motioned for the twins to go ahead into his office.

"Thanks Doris!" the girls beamed as they walked over to Mr. Lawrence's door and walked in.

"Heather, Erica...come on in and have a seat. What can I do for you on this wonderful last day of school?" Mr. Lawrence addressed as he motioned towards the seats in front of his desk.

"Sir, we have an idea. Sorry if this is rather last minute, we just came up with this during lunch hour. We would like to spend Christmas vacation right here at Degrassi!" Erica announced.

Mr. Lawrence couldn't believe his ears. "You want to...um, but I thought you guys were so desperate to get away from this place?! Now you...want to...spend the holidays right...here? Is there a reason to all of this?"

"It won't be just us, Sir. What Erica is trying to say here is that we want ALL of Degrassi to spend the holidays right here. The staff, faculty, students and all of their families." exclaimed Heather.

"Oh...um. Wow, that's uh...that's a mighty big order to fill there at such a last minutes' notice. I'm not exactly sure we'll be able to pull it all off. In order to have such a request such as yours fulfilled, we'll have to get in contact with the School's Superintendent, plus have permission by our Head Custodian, Louella Hawkins. I'll give our Superintendent a call first and see what she has to say, then we'll go from there...alright? Just give me a few minutes here..." Mr. Lawrence declared as he picked up the phone and then went through his Rolodex to find the number for the Superintendent, carefully dialing the numbers one by one.

" _Hello, Toronto District School Board of Education. This is L. Manne speaking. How may I help you?"_

"Yes, hello. This is Bruce Lawrence speaking from Degrassi Junior High School. I was wondering if W. Watson is available by any chance?"

" _Well, uh...she's just about ready to call it a day and head on out for her holidays, but I'm sure we can still catch her before she leaves. Give us a moment and we'll get her on the line as soon a possible. Please hold..."_

"You girls are very lucky to have come to me with such an idea now...our Superintendent was just about ready to call it a day. They're paging her now, reasons why I am on hold."

The girls simply nodded as they waited patiently.

" _Hello Bruce, what can I do for you today?"_

"Hello Mrs. Watson, we have a bit of a proposition here. This may sound a little bit crazy, but just hear me out. I have two students here who would like to have the entire staff, faculty, students and their families spend Christmas holidays right here at Degrassi Junior High School. I know this is all last minute and I deeply apologize for that, it had just come to my attention now."

"We just came up with the idea during lunch." Erica added in, causing Heather to shush her.

"Erica, he's on the phone!" she scolded.

"Not sure if you heard that or not, Mrs. Watson...these two came up with the idea during lunch hour and are now in my office pitching the idea. Yes...absolutely...Really? OK. Alright then. I will let them know. Thank you so much Mrs. Watson and have a wonderful Christmas. Same to you. Bye-bye." Mr. Lawrence hung up the phone.

"WELL?" the girls asked in unison.

"Well...Mrs. Watson has no issues with us spending Christmas here..."  
The twins got up out of their seat in celebration as they hugged one another.

"As long as we have full support from our Head Custodian first!"

"Oh no..." Heather moaned as she and Erica sat back down again in defeat. "How will we be able to get that?"

"Now, now girls...don't you get discouraged. All I have to do is page Louella Hawkins through the P.A. System." Mr. Lawrence addressed as he then picked up the mic and pressed the button. ' _Would Louella Hawkins, please report to the Principal's Office immediately. Louella Hawkins, report to the Principal's Office.'_ "Now we wait...she could be in the boiler room or out doing some random maintenance throughout the building."

Within seconds of the announcement, the office door suddenly opened and there stood Louella, her arms, hands and face were no longer dirty except for her work shirt and was carrying with her a little bundle of joy in her right arm.

"You're lucky I was already in here fixing up something for Doris. I apologize for my rather unprofessional appearance right now for I had spent most of my lunch hour working on fixing the furnace. Notice how it no longer feels hot in here? Also...don't mind the baby. I sort of 'offered' my services in babysitting for Christine the rest of the day so she can finally put her feet up and enjoy some much needed time relaxing with her fellow classmates. Besides, I don't think this little angel here is much into class parties. She was causing quite the fuss...weren't you? Ohhh, such chubby whittle cheeks! Anyway, what do you guys need?"

"That's quite alright, Louella. Have a seat! We have a bit of a proposition for you!"

"Hello Emma!" Erica greeted, waving to her and tickling her chin as soon as Louella sat down beside the twins.

"OK now, this is going to sound a little bit crazy here, Louella...but just hear us out. These girls would like to have all of the staff, faculty, fellow classmates and their families celebrate the holiday season right here at Degrassi Junior High."

Louella was instantly taken aback by the request.

"Really? Is there any reason why you would rather spend Christmas here instead of being at home with your own families?" Louella asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah, there is. You see, we came up with this idea for Christine's sake. Truthfully she can't give Emma a proper Christmas and she feels really bad for it. We figured if we could all be as one and celebrate the holidays here at Degrassi..." Heather began.

"Then she wouldn't feel so bad if she were to spend it at home with just her mother and nothing..." Louella finished.

The baby cooed and squealed, flailing her tiny little arms and legs about with happiness, making everyone in the room smile.

"You know something girls, when Christine was going through her pregnancy last year, I truly did not want to have her removed from this school. It was mostly the Parents who felt she was setting a very bad example for her fellow peers and I had no other choice than to go along with their and the School Board's decision to have her removed. To this day, I am still feeling really bad about it for all of you students have the right to an education, regardless of your situation good or bad. I think this would be a great idea to make it up to not only you guys, but for Christine as well. I have already spoken to Wendy Watson, our superintendent and she has given us her blessing to have this event happen...she has no problem with us being here for the holidays as long as nothing gets damaged, but in order to make this official, we need your permission. By the way girls, I like your idea and think it would be an amazing experience for all us to spend Christmas vacation here under one roof, so what do you say, Ms. Louella Hawkins?"

"I say...why not? Let's do this! Sure beats spending Christmas alone with a few bottles of wine and a cat upon your lap!"

Erica and Heather immediately hugged each other before splitting up to give Louella and Mr. Lawrence a hug as well, thanking them both for their time and went back to class to let everyone know the good news!

"OK, so how exactly are we going to spread the word of this to the students' parents? It's a bit on the late side now to write up 'permission slips' or whatever the heck you call them..." Louella asked shortly after the twins had left the office.

"Louella, you truly do not know Degrassi, do you? No worries! The word will get around the school and before long, we'll see who arrives and who doesn't the following day. Looks like you and your crew have your work cut out for you! We need to assign sleeping quarters for all of our guests, figure out where we're going to set up the Christmas Tree and so on...think you guys can handle that?"

Louella looked Mr. Lawrence straight in the eyes with a smile and said, "You bet your butt we are! No job is too big or too small for my crew to handle! We'll have everything figured out, done and sorted out before tomorrow morning! Now, if you'll excuse me Sir, I've got to tell everyone down in the boiler room the good news, right Emma? Yeah...we're all going to be spending Christmas together, oh yes we are...oh yes we are! Your first Christmas at that..."

Mr. Lawrence chuckled as Louella left the office!

"Christmas Time at Degrassi...I love it! Why haven't I thought of that?"

* * *

"You guys are not going to believe this, but we're all going to be celebrating Christmas together for the first time, right here at Degrassi!" Louella announced to her crew as she entered the boiler room with baby Emma.

"What? Louella Hawkins...you cannot be serious?!" said Lou Robbins, perplexed.

"Uh guys, I think she is being serious!" concluded Sue Jenkins. "So...Louella, exactly how are we going to have such an event? Who's all going to be involved and how will we be able to spread the word out in such short notice?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...one question at a time, Jenkins! That's what we're going to figure out first off. Second of all, it's going to be all of us, the staff, students and their families. Thirdly, this event is going to be spread VIA word of mouth considering how all of this just came up at the last minute so there's really not enough time to write down notices to be taken home. Now, because of all of this, we're not exactly sure just how many students and their families are actually going to partake in this, but as a precaution though, I suggest we figure out the sleeping arrangements regardless. As soon as we figure out the plans on paper, we can then get a move on to setting it all up. Oh shoot, I left Emma's bassinet up in the main office...I've got no safe place to set Emma down!"

"Louella, how did you get Christine's baby in the first place?" asked Tammy, motioning to take the baby off Louella's hands.

"Oh, she was causing a fuss in Christine's class, so I offered my services as a pro-Bono babysitter for the remainder of the day until school's out. Now, we really don't have much time left so let's get started on figuring out those plans...by the end of the day, we've got a lot of work ahead of us to do getting everything set up and ready for a holiday gathering Degrassi won't soon forget!"

"Louella, if you'd like, I can run up and get Emma's bassinet..." Mary Fraser offered.

"Alright Mary...but hurry back will you? We've got lots to do! Now, I think most of the sleeping arrangements should be set up on the second floor of the school..."


	2. Confirmation and Rebellion

"Alright, that's it for this semester!" Mr. Garcia announced as the bell rang to signify the end of the day. "For those of you who will be taking part in our first annual Christmas event here, I'll be seeing you all later. For those who won't, then I wish you all a safe and wonderful holiday season. All the best in the coming year and I will see you all back here in January. Class dismissed!"

"This is so exciting! I seriously cannot believe Mr. Lawrence said yes to having this event in the first place. Erica, you truly are a genius!" said Lucy as she, Erica, Heather, Liz and Spike walked out of the classroom together and made their way over towards their respectable lockers.

"Yeah, word certainly has travelled fast around here, hasn't it? But then again, this is Degrassi we're talking about. Of course word travels fast!" declared Erica with a laugh as she and Heather simultaneously took their jackets out and put them on.

"It's a good thing we came up with the idea over lunch period and not later on...Oh hey, there's Arthur! I was hoping to catch him and have a word before he headed out. HEY ARTHUR, COULD YOU COME OVER HERE FOR A MINUTE PLEASE? I'D LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU." Heather called out when she saw the eighth grader step out of Mr. Raditch's class along with his best friend, Yick Yu.

"I wonder what Heather wants?" Yick asked as he turned to his friend Arthur with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know...but I'll soon find out...be right back." Arthur replied as he then made his way over towards the Twins' locker. "Hi Heather, what's up?"

"I was hoping to catch you before you left for the holidays...I take it you've heard about our little Christmas event?"

"Yes I have...but we'll have to talk with our Mom and Jerry first about it."

"We? Is Stephanie going to be home for the holidays too? It's been a while since anyone has seen or heard from her." inquired Lucy.

"Yeah...for sure. In fact, today's her last day at Private School so she'll be making her way home tonight as well. I think what I'll do is wait for her to arrive, tell her about the event we're having here at Degrassi and then talk to Mom and Jerry about it. Hopefully it will give us a bit more headway for them to say 'YES'! I'm sure we still have your phone number somewhere so we'll let you know what takes place as soon as possible."

"OK Arthur, we hope to hear from you guys later on tonight sometime! Thanks a lot."

"I hope so too...well, see ya!"

"Bye Arthur."

"So what did Heather want?" Yick asked as Arthur came back over towards the stairwell and the two began to make their way down.

"They wanted to know if my family will be taking part in the Degrassi Christmas event...are you going to come as well, Yick?"

"I don't think so...my family doesn't really celebrate Christmas."

"Before we go, we gotta stop by the boiler room first to pick up Emma from Louella. Also, there's something I really need to talk to her about as well." replied Spike as she put on her coat, mittens and hat before slamming her locker shut.

"No need Christine. Here's Emma all set to go in her bassinet, wrapped up so she won't catch a cold! You're not going to be walking home with her, are you?" Louella asked as she carefully handed the bassinet back over to Christine.

"No, I've got a ride home with the Twins. They offered me a ride earlier today during our class Christmas party...um, can I...uh...can I have a word with you for a moment...that is, if you're not too busy? If you are...then it can wait."

"No...no Christine...I'm not too busy right now...sure."

"We'll be waiting down in the main foyer for you, Spike." Erica announced as she, Lucy, Liz and Heather began down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Christine lead Louella back into Mr. Garcia's classroom where Mr. Garcia himself was still at his desk doing some last minute paperwork.

She sat Emma's bassinet down on a nearby desk, which grabbed Mr. Garcia's attention.

"Oh...um, would you two like some privacy?" Mr. Garcia offered as he began to get up from his seat. "I was just finishing up these papers and was about to go over to the Teachers' Lounge for some coffee."

"No need Sir...in fact, could you be a witness to something I'm about to say, if you don't mind?" Spike offered as Mr. Garcia nodded.

"Sure thing..."

"Louella, first off I just want to take this moment to thank you...you know, for everything. For supporting me throughout my pregnancy, for standing up at the P.T.A meeting against all those parents who wanted me kicked out last year and for being there when I went into sudden labor two months earlier than expected at the Graduation Dance. Even today, you once again stood up and offered your services to watch over Emma when she was making a fuss during our Class Christmas Party, allowing me to have a bit of a break so I could enjoy myself and be a kid again...even if it was only for a few hours."

Louella smiled. "It was nothing Christine. I told you once before that if ever you were in need of anything, don't hesitate to call me...I am and always will be here for you. Remember that!"

"Thanks...but that's not all I wanted to say. Louella, it would be an absolute honour for me if you would be a major part of Emma's life, as her secondary Godmother!"

For the second time that day, Louella was taken aback...this time in absolute shock over what had just been said.

"Christine, you...you really mean it? You want me...to be Emma's...Godmother?"

"Yes. I've already made Liz her first Godmother, I want you to be her second."

"My gosh, Christine...Yes, I will! I will!" Louella cried, embracing Christine. "Thank you for letting me be a major part of this child's life."

"You're already a major part of Emma's life, Louella Hawkins. Hers and mine...you're so great with her...and to me. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done...you deserve it!"

"Here, I have a box of tissues if you need them..." Mr. Garcia chimed in, pushing a box forward on his desk. "And congratulations to you, Louella!"

"Thank you so much, Montgomery!" Louella gasped as she wiped her eyes. "Wow, I am so overwhelmed with emotion right now...I wasn't expecting this once so ever. This truly came out of nowhere."

"It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me...listen, I better be going. Don't want to keep the Twins' parents waiting. I hope to see you tomorrow sometime?" Christine asked as she did up her jacket and carefully grabbed Emma's bassinet off the desk.

"You bet Christine! Goodnight and thank you once again! You've truly just made my night!"

"Goodnight Louella. See you either tomorrow morning or afternoon...depending on when my Mom and I get down here!" Christine declared as she left the room and proceeded down to the main foyer where Heather was waiting.

"Erica's in the car already if you're wondering where she is. So, what did you talk about with Louella?"

"I just asked her to be a part of Emma's life as her secondary Godmother."

"Are you serious!? What did she say?"

"She said yes...I literally had her in tears."

"Spike, no offence here but, why Louella?"

"Because, Louella has always been there for me...she was the one to stand up for me at the P.T.A meeting when all those parents wanted me kicked out of this school for being pregnant. She was there when I went into labor two months early at the Graduation Dance. And today, she stood up and took care of Emma for nothing...allowing me to finally enjoy some quality time without putting parenting priorities first. She didn't really have to do it though...she's truly amazing, not to mention her hair style is awesome as well!"

The girls laughed as they finally left Degrassi.

* * *

At the McKay house, Shane was just sitting down to dinner with his very strict and heavily religious parents, Steven and Mary.

Steven McKay was the Minister of a local Anglican Church, a very respectable man that everyone within the congregation often looked up to for spiritual guidance and help with various matters while his wife Mary did her role as your typical, humble 'Minster's Wife', so obedient and polite to the point where it just made you sick to your stomach!

At least that's what it was like for Shane.

Often times his own Mother and Father cared more for the people of their church than they did their own flesh and blood, especially after he had broken the news about Spike and how he got her impregnated.

Since then, the McKay's had officially broken apart at the seams as a result.

Either Mary nor Steven could look Shane in the eye anymore and when they did speak to him, it was cold and heartless, as if he had committed a serious crime that could never be forgiven or forgotten for.

And Shane hated it!

He loved his parents deeply, but it killed him to know they no longer felt the same way.

To them, he was an embarrassment, a sinner, someone they wished could just banish completely from their lives for good and never have to see ever again.

They nearly almost had attempted to do so by sending Shane to a Private School called 'Strathcona' which he downright refused, fighting tooth and nail just to stay at Degrassi.

Thankfully, they had given up on even trying, but as a result...there was barely _ANY_ communication among them once so ever at all, especially at the dinner table.

The only sounds heard were the sounds of metal scraping up against glass along with the grandfather clock ticking away in the living room.

It was enough to drive Shane crazy, but tonight he had something to talk about and he hoped his folks would go along with it.

"Mom, Dad...everyone at School wants to spend Christmas at Degrassi this year and I want us to be there as well..." Shane began.

"Would this have anything to do with that...that... _'THING'_?" Steven McKay countered back with bitterness in his voice. "Cause if so, then absolutely NOT! I told you Shane, we are not going to be involved in a illegitimate child's life!"

"Emma is _NOT_ an illegitimate child. Dad, this is your Granddaughter you're talking about!" Shane argued in defence.

"She is _NOT_ my Granddaughter. I do _NOT HAVE_ a Granddaughter. Do you understand me? Now, let us never speak of this ever again! We are having our own gathering as we normally do year after year. We will go to Church on Christmas Eve, have our sermon and candle light service, then we go back again first thing in the morning for our Christmas Service, come home and have our ham and scallop potato dinner. Am I making myself clear?!"

Shane didn't even bother to answer, instead he just sat there playing with the food upon his plate.

"Come now Shane, stop playing with your food and eat. Our plans are final. You will come to Church with us and you will pray like everyone else. There is more to Christmas than just fun and games." Mary advised. "Christ was not born just so you can run around and misbehave with all of your friends. Besides, a school is no place to spend a holy day meant for worship."

"Says you." Shane muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Steven.

"I said, says you! You literally suck all the fun out of Christmas. No decorations, no gifts, nothing. To you, Christmas has to be so serious...there's more to life than repenting, praying and holding candles!"

"That's because Christmas is a serious event. Decorations, gifts, they mean _NOTHING_! The only gift you should be thankful for is having a roof put over your head and food on the table. For some people, they don't even have either of those things!"

Once again, all was quiet as Steven and Mary finished up their meals.

Shane however was in no mood to eat anymore so he just sat there moping and shaking his head.

'Great, how will I be able to give Emma her Christmas present now? They always have to go by the rules of the darn bible. It makes me horribly sick! How did I end up with these heartless, cruel, cold, joy-killers for parents?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was busy picking out what clothes to wear for the remaining 12 days when her Mother called for her.

"Lucy, phone! It's for you...someone named Erica!" Alice hollered from the stairs.

"Alright Mom, I'll be down shortly...let Erica know." Lucy replied back as she quickly folded a shirt and placed it among the pile of clothes in the suitcase before rushing out of her bedroom to get the phone.

"Hey Erica, what's up?"

" _Hey Lucy, I was just wondering what your parents said to the idea? Is it a yes?"_

"It most certainly is! Tomorrow we'll be heading over to Degrassi. Is there any specific time to be there?"

" _Well, we'll be heading out first thing tomorrow morning around Nine...maybe Ten O'clock tops, so just arrive whenever you feel like it, I guess!"_

"Alright Erica, I guess we'll see you around Eleven or so? Is that OK, Mom? My Mom just nodded yes. So, has anyone else confirmed or are you still going around calling people?"

" _Well, so far we have confirmed Spike of course, Joey, Archie, Derek, Liz for sure is coming, Alexa, Alex Yankou and Lorraine Delacorte. We're now trying to find the numbers for the other students. Those who have declined are Bartholomew Bond, Bryant Lester Thomas, Amy and Allison...thank goodness, Tessa Campinelli, Simon Dexter, Nancy Kramer, Tim O'Connor, Yick Yu, Kathleen Mead...another one we thank goodness is not coming...her mother sounded drunk actually. Luke Matthews who also sounded rather wasted when we called..."_

"Probably was!" Lucy laughed.

" _Michelle Accette and Maya. We now only have Caitlin Ryan, Melanie Brodie, Shane McKay and Arthur Kobalewscuy to contact and then we're done. First thing tomorrow, we'll phone the School to let them know who's all going to be arriving and how many people they'll be bringing along. Speaking of which, how many family members are going to be coming with you, Luce?"_

"It's just going to be me, my Mom and my Dad...that's it."

" _Alright, that's perfect! Well, I'd better let you go...we still have a few more people to contact before we call it a night! We'll talk to you tomorrow when you come to the School. See you later!"_

"Night Erica, and good luck to you!" Lucy said as she then hung up the phone and turned to her folks who were sitting on the couch watching some holiday special on TV. "Well, so far the Twins have seven plus us confirmed for tomorrow which is good. They still have four more students to contact...mostly from the eighth grade."

"That's good Lucy, but um...is there a certain reason as to why your friends came up with such an event? Why are you all wanting to celebrate the holidays at Degrassi instead of being at home where it actually should be?" asked Alice.

"Actually, yeah...there is. Please don't get mad, alright? You remember Spike?"

"The girl who got knocked up last year...what about her?" Mr. Fernandez questioned.

"Well, I think she was feeling rather down about the holiday season...she didn't exactly tell me why that was...she only told the twins and Liz about it...and that's when Erica came up with this plan to celebrate Christmas at Degrassi in hopes it would cheer her up. Now, I know you guys had an issue with Spike being at School while she was pregnant, but Spike is one of my friends and fellow classmates and I really would like us all to be there none the less...I hope this doesn't change your mind."

"Of course not Lucy. If you want to be there, we'll be there. We'll even pitch in and help Christine with a few gifts if there's a bit of shopping involved...but just so you know we're not going to go completely overboard crazy though..."

"Thanks Mom!" Lucy signed as she hugged her Mother. "I've got to head back upstairs and finish packing!"

"Alright sweetie. We should also get started on packing ourselves...if we said we'll be arriving at Degrassi around eleven or so, there really won't be much time in the morning to do so, right?"

"Right, especially if all of us need to get freshen up first before going! Also, we should pack up the gifts we have and take them with us as well...at least one good thing about this event is, most of my friends will be able to see what I got for Christmas! I can't wait! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

With that said, Lucy headed back up to her room to continue packing!

* * *

The next morning, all was a hustle and bustle at the Farrell Household as Heather, Erica and their parents were getting ready to head off towards Degrassi Junior High School.

"Ugh, why do we always wait til the last minute to pack up our things?" asked Heather as she struggled with her suitcase. "I can't even close the lid..."

"I still have to call the school to let them know who's all going to be coming...and it's getting closer to Eight Thirty! We are _SO_ not going to make it there before Nine!" confirmed Erica as she was still busy going through her wardrobe. "We're also going to include New Years, right?"

"But I thought this was only a Christmas gathering? You want to extend it up to New Years' now?"

"Well yeah Heather, 12 days does include the New Year, does it not? We could even have a dance to ring it all in...just think, at the stroke of midnight, we could find that certain someone and have that romantic midnight kiss!"

"Oh Erica...do you always have to think about boys? Besides, good luck finding anyone actually suitable for kissing anyways judging by this list of confirmed guests. Joey Jeremiah, Archie Simpson, Derek Wheeler, Arthur Kobalewscuy, Alex Yankou...not really much of a selection of decent boys if you ask me!" exclaimed Heather.

"Well, maybe one of our fellow classmates has a cute cousin or hot nephew coming along for the ride...what dress should I bring? Ah, this one will be perfect!"

"Didn't you wear that dress last year for New Years?"

"Aw shoot! Thanks for reminding me Heather...OK, what about this one?"

"You just wore that dress at the last dance we had...in October! Here, what about this dress that you hardly ever wear that you bought over the summer?"

"That's perfect! Thanks Heather."

"No problem...now I've got to find a dress to wear myself if we're going to extend this event up til New Years Eve!"

"Alright, while you do that Heather, I'll go give Doris Bell a call to confirm the guest list. By the time I'm done, hopefully you'll be all packed and ready to go then we can finally be able to head off! See you downstairs!" Erica replied as she grabbed the guest list as well as her suitcase...nearly almost throwing herself off balance because of the weight and carefully began to make her way towards the stairwell. "Mom, Dad...I'm going to call the school now to confirm the guests list...once I get that done and Heather is finished packing, we can finally head out!"

"OK sweetie, we're almost done packing ourselves!" Mrs. Farrell replied as Erica dropped her suitcase by the door and then picked up the phone, dialing the number to Degrassi. "I hope Doris is in..."

After a few rings, Doris answered the phone.

" _Good morning, Degrassi Junior High School. This is Doris Bell speaking..."_

"Morning Doris...it's Erica calling. I just want to let you know who's all going to show up today for the Christmas event. OK, We have confirmed the Jeremiah Family, The Simpson Family, The Wheelers Eva and Derek...the Grandfather will not be attending for he's in the hospital right now unfortunately. Melanie and Miss Brodie, Lucy and the Fernandez Family, Liz and her Mom, The Kaye Family, The Pappadopolos' and Alexa has informed me she's got quite the family...about six members to be exact besides her and her parents. The Yankous and the Delacortes. Yes...I believe that is all. Alright then Doris, we'll be seeing you shortly. We're just getting finished packing now. Alright...alright Doris, bye-bye."

As Erica hung up the phone, Heather was finally coming down the stairs with her suitcase along with Mr. And Mrs. Farrell.

"Alright, I believe we've got everything packed and we're now all ready to go! How many days will we be all staying at the school for?" Mr. Farrell asked as he put down their suitcase next to Erica's.

"Twelve days, Dad. We'll be spending Christmas as well as New Years' there. I hope everyone else brings something nice to wear for that night!" Erica replied as she grabbed her coat off the hook by the door and put it on.

"Alright...now, what about our gifts? We're packed them up in a box last night, right?" Mrs. Farrell asked as she looked around for it... "Where did we leave it?"

"Over there...by the tree Mom." Heather and Erica replied as they pointed towards the tree.

"Ah, there they are...OK. We're going to get the car started and put these all in the trunk! See you girls out there...and don't be too long, alright? We've got to be going soon! We said somewhere around Nine and it's close to it now!" Mr. Farrell replied as he took his suitcase as well as the girls' and headed out.

"Alright Dad!" Heather said as she began to get her jacket on. "This is going to be so awesome, Erica! Our first Christmas with all of our friends and classmates, as well as our teachers...Oh, did you call Spike last night to confirm she's coming? After all, this event is for her and Emma!"

"Yes, she has confirmed...no worries! Come on, let's head out!"

They both headed for the door, making sure it was locked behind them before heading towards the car, hopping into the backseat!

"You girls buckled up and ready to go?" Mr. Farrell asked as he gave the car one last rev of the engine before shifted it into reverse.

The twins nodded as they vehicle slowly began to pull out of their driveway.

"OK, Degrassi Junior High...here we come!"


End file.
